Out of context
by maymay74
Summary: The Cullens relied too much on Alice's visions to make decisions about their future. They never believed she could make a decision taking one vision out of context. What if one misguided effort on Alice's part to make her lonely brother happy changed everything? EXB, a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Since the first time she met Edward, Alice had a vision; one that always brought her joy and the hope of ending with Edward's loneliness. Truth is, years had passed and the vision hadn't come to fruition, but it certainly kept repeating annoyingly in her head so frequently it was driving her insane. In her eyes, someday Edward will meet this brunette beauty with delicate features and soulful doe eyes, and his heart will burst out of happiness, finally finding the piece he was missing.

The only parameters she had to set the right timing were the clothes they were wearing and an old car in the back.

The seventies came and went, and while she found the car of her visions, the clothes still didn't match. In the eighties, the clothes became a must for every teenager and the car became an antique, alas, there weren't signs of this mystery girl.

In 1991, Alice felt she almost made it. She found the exact car in the town they were residing and she felt in her bones the girl was really close but...

"Come on Edward! You have to go and say hi to Renee Higginbotham. I'm sure she..."

"Alice stop it!" Edward was sick of Alice's meddling matchmaking ways. While Renee was cute, she wasn't exactly the girl from Alice's vision. "She isn't who you are looking for. She has blue eyes and her hair is a touch lighter. " Edward was pushing his food around, he hated when his sisters brought him to a mall for their shopping marathons and hated more when they sat at the food court to regroup.

"But I feel something when we are close to her."

"Alice, her mind jumps around just like yours! I'm sure is just she's your kindred spirit, you two speak the same language." Edward huffed, ready to bolt out of the mall.

"Maybe she has a sister..." That was Alice's hopeful last attempt. Too bad Emmett was shaking his head.

"You made me check it. She's an only child. Really, Alice, you were wrong, admit it."

"But.."

This time, Edward felt it was too much. Renne Higginbotham was a girl just passing by. She was spending the summer in the home of a friend. What he gathered from her jumbled thoughts, was that she was from Phoenix and was just visiting her best childhood friend. She was going back to Phoenix in a couple of weeks if she didn't change her mind. That girl had the same kind of mind as Alice and it was tiresome to try to follow the train of her thoughts. He also fed up with his family and he felt a day alone was tempting. So he stood up and walked out of the mall, as soon as he got closer to the woods he ran in his usual 'don't bother me' fast sprint.

Alice just stood with sad eyes watching him leave. "Why didn't he even try again? Maybe Renee was the way to his mate!"

"Alice, just drop it." This time, Jasper soothing touch couldn't make her mind keep going. "You may not realize it, but every time you push him, you are hurting him."

"Eh?"

"Yes, as aloof as he wants to appear, every time you hint at a possible girl, he feels a bit of hope; and when your vision doesn't come to fruition, his heart breaks a little. And not just him, have you ever wondered what does this do to Esme? She doesn't need to be an empath to see Edward hurting. Now, promise me, Alice, you'll drop it."

"But I'm sure she's around somewhere!"

"And if it's supposed to happen she will find a way to Edward. Don't push it. Promise me Alice you will leave it alone."

Alice looked around the table and felt Emmett's sad eyes but Rosalie pointed glare. "Jasper is right, you're just hurting them and disturbing our rather peaceful life. Besides, I think even if you find her, Emoward will find her mind annoying and will drop her, you'll see."

xxx

The Cullens were supposed to move to Forks this summer, but the vision assaulted Alice in a daily basis. It was maddening for her and for Edward because every time Alice tried to talk to Edward, he ran and Jasper reminded her of the promise she made. He tried to reassure her by insisting if it was supposed to happen, it would happen.

Rosalie noticing the tension inside their house, took Alice for a day of shopping, in hopes of lifting her spirits.

"I'm glad we're leaving here. I'm sure you already bought everything you liked from this store Alice." Rose said while giving her bored look to the same showcase from the store that they visited usually.

"Yet, I'm sure in a couple of years we will miss their designs," Alice answered caressing the soft fabric of the dress. It was a tiny original designer store.

Suddenly Alice felt a jolt in her heart. She lifted her eyes to outside the mall and she found her. The girl from her visions. Now, she knew if she told Rose, she would forbid to follow this girl and she was afraid to mention it to Edward. He probably would leave the family altogether. She had to think quick before the girl left the mall... suddenly inspiration arose. She texted Emmett, the only member of the family who would agree to her plan. She tried to think of the future and she found that Emmett would be capable of following the girl and getting her address without a problem. Now how to get rid of Rosalie?

In the spur of the moment, Rose decided to get in the dressing room to try one last dress as Emmett arrived outside. Alice pointed to the girl and promised Emmett to help him to deal with Rose. Her next step was the most difficult. To ask Carlisle for a bit of time before moving to Forks.

xxx

"Alice, I'm worried about what Edward will do once he finds out we are postponing our moving to Forks because you have a hunch about his mate," Carlisle told softly to Alice 's ear. They were on a plane to Seattle, because as much as he loved Alice, he needed to face his future employer. They postponed the move to Forks for two months and Fork's clinic director was kind enough to give him the time but Carlisle knew it was something he needed to discuss in person.

"I'm blind to what he will decide..."

Carlisle gave her a pointed look.

"Ok, it doesn't look good. But if I'm wrong we could move on. All I'm asking is for one summer. Maybe once Edward finally sees this girl he will forgive me."

"Alice, you do realize this move is quite complicated. We have to get in touch with the Quileuttes to let them know we are still moving so they are bound to respect the treaty. You weren't here before and we don't know how the new pack will react to us."

Once in Forks, while Carlisle was busy talking to the clinic's director, Alice was wandering around the clinic. The receptionist clearly was of Quileutte's descend and when Alice whispered softly they'll delay their moving, the woman jumped to the phone with a big smile.

"Of course, they will celebrate," Alice muttered shaking her head. She wasn't here to their previous encounter, but she found pale faces were as prejudiced as the Quileuttes.

Five minutes later she noticed two kids from Forks laughing and clapping around a set of car keys.

"Are you sure?" The blond one asked to the one holding the keys.

"Yeah. My brother will get us the booze, you just have to confirm to those guys at the rez we will be there to the party."

Alice just huffed, outraged but not surprised by the way the Quileuttes were celebrating to be free from the Cullen if only for a little while.

xxx

Chief Swan was so excited. His estranged daughter was moving to Forks to live with him! He was so excited he rejected his friends invitations to the Quileute party. He had something better to do this time.

He wondered if she would be bothered if he picked her up in the cruiser, and decided to surprise her with old Quill's car. He also wanted to keep the boys from driving, he knew they were about to get drunk and he didn't want an accident while he was driving to the airport.

He called Bella again, just to be sure she would land on time, but when her phone went to voice mail he knew she was in the air. So giddy with excitement, Charlie Swan drove to Port Angeles airport to pick up his daughter. What he never predicted was that one of Fork's boys would be drunk enough at six o'clock to crash his van to the old Toyota Quill lend him.

* * *

Hi!

Probably you're wondering why I'm posting this while I still have other stories waiting. Well, this little story (about three chapters) and another O/S that I hope to post this weekend, were gathering virtual dust in the depths of my computer. Since I'm getting my stories in order, I decided to post them before I lose them. This one was waiting for me to check if there wasn't any similar story already on FFN; I think I'm safe with this one.

I'll post chapters from my other stories this weekend along with the O/S and the rest of this one.

Let me hear what you think.

May

PS. I hope 2016 brings you health, happiness and the achievement of your goals :)


	2. Chapter 2

_He called Bella again, just to be sure she would land on time, but when her phone went to voice mail he knew she was in the air. So giddy with excitement, Charlie Swan drove to Port Angeles airport to pick up his daughter. What he never predicted was that one of Fork's boys would be drunk enough at six o'clock to crash his van to the old Toyota Quill lend him._ It was a miracle Charlie Swan survived, with the drunk driver only suffering a minor concussion.

Bella Swan landed just in time to get the call from Fork's clinic. Her father was brought his heavy injuries and the prognosis wasn't good at the time.

After a night spent crying in the waiting room, Bella finally got the best news ever. Charlie Swan would be as good as new after he spent a couple of months recovering from his injuries.

When Bella entered her father's room, he smiled and tried to hold her hand.

"Daddy! I feel so guilty."

"Shh, shh, baby. It wasn't your fault." Poor Charlie tried to comfort Bella with his left hand, but the cast didn't allow a vast movement range.

"But if you weren't driving to get me from the airport..."

"Nah, it was that drunk driver. They say I have to stay in bed for a bit, that's all. I'll be ready to take you fishing before you noticed it." In his mind, Charlie also blamed his friends on the rez; they shouldn't let one of the boys leave after drinking so much. Tyler Crowley should be careful once he gets back to Forks because not even his parents desperate pleas would keep Charlie from pressing charges.

"I'll be the best nurse, Dad. Just let them tell me what to do and..."

"I've been thinking, my Godmother Sara lives with her daughter Maggie and they hinted before for a visit. Why don't you call them? Maggie is a nurse, dedicated to looking out for Sara. Maybe we could stay with them for a while."

Charlie wasn't one to bother other people with his problems, but this time, he had to admit he was too weak to rely only on Bella. It wasn't the way he wanted to spend his time with her. Besides, he also wasn't in the mood to stay with Billy. Two handicapped adults taking care of two teenagers was a recipe for disaster and he was a bit resentful with them for allowing Tyler to drink and drive. A change of scenery would be best for his recovery.

"But Dad, I'm capable enough..."

"Bella, the Doctor said I will need help to get up and you alone... well, I think it would be better to have a nurse closer. And she has a son about your age, he can carry me around."

xxx

Meanwhile, Alice and Emmett were watching the girl from Alice's vision through a window. Turned out her name was Celia and she was native of Harrisford, Pennsylvania. She was eighteen years old and lived with her mother and sisters. They were a lively bunch.

"You know Alice, I think she's really pretty," Emmett whispered to Alice.

"I know! Edward doesn't deserve anything less." She gave Emmett a smug smile. They should know by now to never bet against her.

Celia was braiding one of her sisters hair, and they were discussing the gossip contained in a magazine, something about a starlet bedding an engaged co-star. Completely scandalous.

'She's such a slut!' Celia said.

'No. I think he's the one to blame. I mean, how serious is his relationship if he jumps at the chance to have sex with someone else?' Her sister answered.

Emmett snorted. "Alice, are you sure this is the girl?"

Alice scoffed. "Of course! It's the same coloring, the same features, the eyes."

"It's just... I can't picture Edward dissing the latest scandal. You know, our brother, the serious one?"

"Meh! You lack faith in me. It's destiny, he will see her and will find her flaws endearing. That's how this works."

Emmett kept wondering if this was a disaster about to happen, or if Alice's vision turned right like they always did, Edward would become a more fun guy to hang around.

So late events changed plans already made. An accident brought the Swans to spend the summer in Bedford Pennsylvania while by a twist of fate the Cullens followed Celia, the girl Alice believed to be Edward's mate to Harrisford, Pennsylvania. What a small world!

xxx

Edward was hiding in the usual tree. Since their move to Harrisford, he avoided his family and was considering leaving. All because Alice was sure his mate lived here, and she was determined to get them together. Edward sighed when he remembered his first meeting with Celia, his so called mate.

' _Alice and Emmett pushed them to go to the little mall where she was so sure the girl would be shopping. Of course with Alice's love for drama, she made the poor girl trip over a puddle of water, giving Edward the chance to rescue her. Very cliché. The problem was that when he knew Alice was expecting him to drop his jaw in acknowledgement of his instant connection to the girl, he felt annoyed by the usual string of thoughts that every human girl had before her._

 _'Oh my God! This is my lucky day, he's so hot! I wonder if he would go out on a date? Is the least he owes me after I feel into his arms.'_

 _It took Edward three seconds to realize that while the girl looked identical to the one of Alice's vision, she wasn't the one who completed him. It was Alice's first mistake ever_.

Sadly, Alice was determined to get them together, thinking he was just stubborn to admit he was attracted to the girl. Sure she was beautiful, in a very appealing way, but two seconds hearing her mind killed whatever attraction he felt. She had the beautiful face, the elegant features, the fantastic hair but her eyes lacked the depth he was hoping to find.

Alice invited Celia almost daily for makeovers, making sure the girl got stuck with Edward alone and Edward was getting out of excuses to leave her alone in the house. They even got Esme's help!

"Here you are! Alice sent me with your medicine, it's must be difficult to live depending on one little pill to keep your heart beating." Celia called to him from behind the tree. Edward was knocking his head on the trunk of said tree. What made it more awkward, was the he read in Celia's mind how Alice pushed her to deliver the unnecessary pill arguing that Edward was too shy and he was truly interested in her. She even messed with Celia's hair into what Edward knew Alice thought was an attractive 'just fucked' hair.

"Celia," Edward looked into Celia's eyes and she had that hopeful look, this will make everything difficult, "I already took my pill but thanks. Now if you excuse me..."

xxx

Meanwhile, in Bedford, Miss Bella Swan was faced with a similar situation. Sure, she didn't have a sear to predict her future, but Charlie and Maggie had found a pleasure in trying to set her up with Oliver, Maggie's son. He was so handsome, tall and lean, with reddish hair and beautiful grey eyes. His jaw was perfection and his strong features always marveled her and she felt Oliver was meant to be a model, if only he had green eyes he would be perfect. But while she felt so comfortable around him, she didn't feel an iota of attraction. It was getting difficult for her to avoid his attention when she was so thankful for his support while caring for Charlie.

"So Bella, about the movies..." Oliver couldn't understand why Bella was rejecting him again. Surely, he never had a problem getting a girl, ever. But Bella proved to be a challenge. Add the fact that she was so beautiful, nice and intelligent... he was done for. Why did she keep rejecting him?

"Sorry, Oliver. I promised Dad to read him the next chapter of our novel. We're about to get to the part where they find the killer!" Bella answered with a smile, she felt so bad for denying Oliver, but she only cared for him as a brother, nothing else.

xxx

"Alice, I can't stand it anymore!"

Edward claimed while descending the stairs from their home, after finding Celia sleeping naked under his sheets. Not even Tanya in her worst times attempted something like that; this time, Alice went too far.

"But you're meant to be together"

"No! You're just making her believe she has a chance. It won't happen. It's cruel for her."

Rosalie snorted. "Look to the high and mighty Edward Cullen, who even dares to reject the mate destiny set up for him."

Jasper tried to reassure Alice. "Edward is right, you're making Celia getting her hopes high when she doesn't stand a chance."

"Edward, we don't want you to be alone. Maybe if you spent more time with her..." Esme tried to intercede, but she knew it was pointless.

"Sorry Esme. I'm seeing what Alice plans and I'm not willing to let her play with other people's feelings. I'm leaving."

So Edward's journey to find what his siblings had begun, while in Bedford Bella was faced with a new challenge. Her father's best friend Billy arrived bringing his son Jacob.

* * *

Hi!

See, I never wanted to kill Charlie. Just making him leave Forks.

What do you think about Celia, who looks just like Bella, and Oliver who could pass as Edward's twin?

Now, I want to thank you for the warm welcoming for this story, and I want to apologize for not answering your reviews. FFn has some issues and I can't access to the reviews, but know that I'm really thankful for them.

Just one more chapter (yeah, this is a small story) that will be up tomorrow.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

The arrival of the Blacks to Bedford only amused two persons: Charlie Swan and his old Godmother Sara. They even had a wager on which boy Bella would choose.

Bella was shocked when they arrived expecting her to remember them, especially Jacob. When Charlie mentioned that Billy used to change her diapers Bella was about to throw him a pillow. Who remembers all the strangers who cuddled and cooed on them when they were babies? But it seems it was important for them, so she acted like she remembered.

The days in Bedford became interesting for any person who wrote comedy because there's no other way to describe the show of testosterone witnessed by Bella. Jacob was a younger kid, but he was almost as tall as Oliver, and he was quite muscular. So he liked to flex his arms or loose his shirt whenever he thought Bella was watching, making Billy cheer for his son. Oliver was smooth and brought Bella flowers he picked from the garden or discussed the latest news with her, always using his charming smile and his most tantalizing voice. Maggie always fanned herself and claimed he was just like his father. Bella only mumbled her apologies and ran to the kitchen, much to Charlie's delight.

On the afternoons it was quite entertaining to watch TV on the parlor with three of them on wheelchairs, Maggie on the side of the couch, Bella almost hiding under the coffee table and Jacob and Oliver trying to outshine the other.

The straw that broke the camel happened one day when an amused Sara witnessed Charlie poking to both boys' ego.

"I know Bella loves peaches and I just saw a few yummy ones right at the top of the tree in the yard. But maybe is a bit high for you..." Charlie was tasting the fruit in his mind, knowing Bella disliked them with passion, but knowing the boys would find a way to climb the tree and bring the peaches...

Sara just shook her head but mentioned that Bella could bake a pie.

Bella watched astounded how Jacob ran and tried to climb the peach tree while Oliver went to the shed for a ladder. Both boys glaring at the other. She knew of Charlie's delight for peaches so it wasn't difficult to find out his nefarious plan.

"Wait! Stop it!" She ran to the tree, but the boys were determined to get the peaches. So when both got to the top and threw a few peaches down, they managed to knock Bella out.

That's when she decided to call reinforcements. It wasn't a far-fetched decision, Renee was wondering if she could come to visit Charlie. And just to keep him on his toes, Bella cooked him steamed vegetables so he would learn his lesson.

xxx

With each day, Edward's absence was undermining the mood at the Cullen's household. Alice noticed that the sadness was almost a living, breathing entity. Jasper loved to stay away because sometimes it was unbearable.

"Alice, how did you manage to get Celia naked in his bed without Edward noticing?" Carlisle was tired of all the drama, but his enquiring mind still struggled with the way Alice set her plans to work.

"I read in one of your books that the mating bond rules reason when lust intercedes. If she was his mate, the vision of her body would... would..."

"You expected him to jump a poor girl?"

"Hmm, it was kind of her idea. She isn't as innocent as she seems."

"Alice, what did you tell her about us?"

"Oh, nothing! Just that I dreamt about her a while ago. That I knew she would be perfect for Edward, and well, she was fascinated by him. We all noticed it."

Jasper cleared his throat. Sometimes he wished Alice took the time to consider the blank areas in her visions.

"It was infatuation for her, not true love. Alice, you know the bond appears immediately and is irrevocable. Did you expected her attraction to grow?"

Alice nodded. "I fell in love with you just by your image in my mind. I knew it before I met you and it grew every day until I found you; and we know how stubborn Edward gets, even if it hurts him."

But when she looked around the room, Esme's sad eyes, Emmett half smile and Rosalie's glare and her voice repeating 'I told you so' were getting too much for Alice. She had to fix it. First she had to find Edward and apologize. And to Celia. When she thought about her, the vision of her with Edward was still strong... wait a minute. This wasn't Edward, the eyes were wrong. It was another guy! But where to find him?

xxx

"But Mom!"

"He's so handsome, I'm sure girl's are throwing themselves at him wherever he goes. You can't miss this chance, Bella. The other one is just a pup, he still has so much to grow... emotionally."

Bella nodded at her mother's dismissal of Jacob, poor guy lately was giving her the puppy eyes whenever he saw her. Oliver was the difficult one, she didn't want to lose his friendship.

"Yeah, girls follow him but it isn't like that for me. He's a friend. And I think he's beginning to feel something I'm not sure I'll be able to return to him. That's why I asked you to visit."

"Bella, I would be here just for Charlie you know it. Sure we are divorced, but I care for him. Now once I found him recovering, my priority is your happiness; if you don't like him... are you into girls? Because if that's the case is fine for me. I totally understand and I support you."

"No! I mean, I don't like girls that way. I just don't find Oliver attractive"

"Ah, and did you make it clear for him that you see him only as a friend?"

"Sure... well, I think so. He hadn't been so forward of his feelings lately, so it's just an understatement."

"Well, now you found the next step. Talk to him. Sure, he will feel dejected but if he values your friendship, he will still be close."

Renee's visit was fast, but she found a way to get sure Charlie and Bella were fine, and that's what she cared about. Bella drove her to the airport but a storm was coming.

The roads weren't blocked but the traffic was difficult. They would miss the flight! Bella decided to take a little detour, going through a little unknown road. But the storm got worst and before she noticed it, the road got slippery and she crashed into a tree.

Edward heard the crashing and when he noticed the only mind in the car was Renee Higginbotham's he ran to the accident. To his utter surprise, he found two women injured one was Renee the other one was...

"Impossible! Celia? I thought you were..." He said while lifting a beautiful girl, she looked like Celia but there was something different...

"Hmm, Oliver? But your eyes... are you an angel?" The sweetest voice Edward ever heard asked.

She opened her eyes, and he found the depth on them so enchanting, almost as if they were reaching for his soul. This was what finding your mate mean. He couldn't hear her mind, so he would have to make her talk. Jesus, he finally found her.

"You're an angel!" The enticing creature said.

"You're perfect!" The enamored vampire answered.

Bella thought she died and went to heaven, he was the most handsome man she ever saw, more handsome than Oliver, and his concern about her was clear in his voice.

"Are you hurting sweet girl?" His voice was soft as velvet, nothing like the sensual rehearsed tone Oliver used when he tried to charm her.

"Not now that you're here." She blushed because she said that without thinking. Damn, he made her lose her verbal filter! "Oh, my mother!" Bella wondered what happened to Renee, and the boy had a questioning look but he stood up and ran to get her.

xxx

Alice felt in her heart, rather than watching it in a vision, that something important happened to Edward. But one look around the room reminded her that no one would follow her in her plans. She found Rosalie and Carlisle particularly hostile after Esme's latest meltdown.

Sighing, she left the house for a walk, but when she was far enough a vision came to her. It was the same as always but now she noticed those pesky details she saw blurred last time. This time, she saw Edward lifting the girl but there was something different in him, concern, maybe a tiny hint of... could it be possible? love.

If only she could find him...

This time determined to fix things, Alice parted to the highway which was the last thing she could discern from her visions. Half an hour later, she found that Esme was following.

"It wasn't only you, I also pushed him too far. It was my eagerness to set him up what made him leave."

"Oh, Esme!"

Alice tried to comfort Esme, but again, she had a vision. Edward's mouth got closer to the girl's neck...oh no! He was about to drink her!

"Esme, we have to find them quickly!"

xxx

Edward took Renee out from the car, she only had a minor cut on her head. The smell of blood shocked him for a second, but the worried look from Bella made him hide his thirst.

"She'll be fine. Just a concussion. How are you?" Edward asked, trying to distract himself because now he became aware of the sinful scent of the girl. "What's your name?"

"Bella," she answered shyly, "and yours?"

"I'm Edward. So Renee Higginbotham is your mother?" Edward was a bit shocked by the way Alice's vision found a way to became true.

"Yes, but now she's Swan; sorry, Dwyer. It's her second marriage. Did you meet her before?"

"She was... one of my father's patients a long time ago."

"Oh." Her sweet eyes held Edward's intense wistful look and soon both got closer.

Her sweet eyes held Edward's intense wistful look and soon both got closer. His eyes went from hers to her mouth, if only she would let him have a little taste of her lips...

Bella wasn't a religious person, but if only God gave her the chance to give him one tiny kiss...

Their faces were so close he could feel her hot breath, she closed her eyes and Edward was thanking God, the angels and everything living above for giving him the chance to finally find what his siblings had.

His lips touched hers softly, Bella felt she was in heaven. But suddenly something pushed her back, something small and freakishly strong.

"Nooo!" Alice would never give Edward the chance to lose his happiness, least for the two minutes gratification he would get on drinking the girl's blood.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing here?" Edward never felt so frustrated at Alice like he did now.

"I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how it would sound to the poor girl.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Bella felt truly ashamed. It was just her bad luck to finally find the one man of her dreams and finding out he was a cheater.

"She's my annoying sister." Edward huffed and huffed once more when he saw Esme cuddling Renee's head. "Gee Alice! I left because you don't respect my wishes and now that I finally found the girl of my dreams you had to come here and ruin everything!"

Alice got ashamed once she realized Edward wasn't trying to drink from the girl. She asked for forgiveness and helped Edward to fix the mess she caused.

xxx

 **Two months later...**

"Are you sure Edward?" Bella asked, trying to hide her face with her hair. As much as the Cullens promised to never leave her alone, she felt nervous on her first day at Forks High.

"Of course! I'll be just right behind you."

"And you will tell me if anyone thinks ill of me?"

Bella found the Cullens were vampires after one week with Edward. Certainly the reaction of the Blacks to him helped a lot. Billy pleaded Charlie to go back to Forks and because he was feeling better and a bit guilty about Oliver's broken heart, he acquiesced. Then she found about Alice and Edward's gifts as she found her closet full with beautiful clothes as the pantry was full with Charlie's favorites. Clearly Edward was trying to win his approval.

"Bella, just ignore them. You'll see this is going to be the best year of your life." Edward winked and tried to kiss her. A safe way to ease her mind.

"More like the beginning of the best years of my life." Bella smiled and kissed him eagerly, ignoring the general gasp emitted by the teens on the parking lot.

They would be adrift on the first hour because Alice, as a penance, was setting the last details of the magical encounter she set for Celia and Oliver. How could she be so blind to not notice Oliver was the man for Celia? Clearly, as Edward told her, she took one vision out of context.

* * *

Well, that's all of this story. I hope you liked it.

I'm still ashamed because FFN still doesn't let me get to the reviews, but know that I'm extremely thankful for the reception to this story. Also, my story 'The lighthouse' is nominated on the 'Top ten completed fics on December 2015' in TwiFanfictionRecs. Go vote, there are a lot of great stories nominated too.

Next week I'll be finishing 'A mother's advice', and somewhere before Thursday, I'll post the first chapter of 'Between women' (it won by two votes). I still have another story from my old notes, but I think I'll post it next weekend; it will depend on how stressful work gets this week.

vampireGIRL1 you always rock, thanks for being my friend and listen to me.

Let me wish a very happy 2016 again. It wouldn't hurt to send you my good vibes again ;)

See ya.

May


End file.
